The subject of the present invention is a process for the preparation of a fermented food product for animals, as well as the product derived from the process.
It is known that an emulsified mixture of meat which is finely divided, for example by grinding, tends to separate and to produce a lipid phase, an aqueous phase and protein sediments. Accordingly, in order to traditionally manufacture meat pates, one or more additives are added to a meat emulsion, for example phosphates or blood plasma proteins so as to stabilize and homogenize this emulsion.
On the other hand, French Patent Application Publication No. 2,314,671 describes a process in which a pasteurized mixture comprising powdered milk, cooked pieces of meat and a gelling agent, for example gelatin, is fermented by lactic acid bacteria so as to stabilize the gel during storage and to make it microbiologically stable.